


Chocolate Addiction

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: Pizza & Cassata's Valentine





	Chocolate Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Valentine over here, I've decided to write a Vday special on them!

"Cassata~! Let's go on a Valentine date~!"

Pizza hugs Cassata from his back.

Cassata looks back at his lover, wanting to retort how it's just an ordinary day like usual but stopped when he sees his lover's angelic smile.

How can he crush his lover's wish after all?

"Let's go then." Cassata gives the green light.

"Let's gooo!" Pizza smiles, radianting like the sun as he grabs Cassata's hand and marched out to town.

* * *

 

The town is filled with the sweet aroma of chocolates as shops are selling special Valentine pastries. The street is filled with couples walking hand in hand, some even wearing couple shirts. It feels like some sort of fiesta as the town is decked with pink and red streamers, heart-shaped balloons and many more.

Pizza and Cassata walking down the street, hand in hand, fingers entwined. Pizza looking left and right, distracted looking at the decorations when he accidentally bumped into a couple.

"Oof."

Realising he had bumped into someone because he was not looking at where he was going, Pizza immediately apologised.

"I'm sorry! I was not looking at where I was going. Are you okay?" Looking at the couple, Pizza asks worriedly.

The couple wave their hand and reassured Pizza that they're fine and walks off.

"Idiot. That's why you should look at where you're walking." Cassata knocks lightly at Pizza's head.

"Cassata, did you see that?"

"?"

"That couple is wearing couple shirts!" Pizza says with sparkly eyes.

".......Don't tell me.."

* * *

"How about this!" Pizza takes out a shirt with a "I'm his" printed on it.

"I told you I'm not gonna wear some couple shirts." Cassata stated.

Rejected for the fifth time, Pizza pouts as he puts the shirt back.

Cassata not wanting to make Pizza sad, points at the accessories section.

"I don't mind if it's from this."

Pizza's face brightens up as he goes over to look at the variety of accessories.

"Take your time looking, I'll step out for a while and be right back."

"Ok~"

* * *

 

"Come one come all! We've just made another new batch of Valentine chocolates! Hurry and don't miss this out for your love ones!" A baker shouted to advertise while putting up some boxes of chocolates at the display table outside the store.

Cassata walks over and look at the display of the heart-shaped box with some bon bon chocolates.

"Oh Mister! Wanna get one?"

"I'm not fond of sweet stuffs." Cassata stares at the full of sugar chocolates.

"Then how about for your Valentine! Fastest finger first before it runs out! These chocolates are bound to make them fall in love with it and sweeten up the day with your Valentine!"

"....I'll get it."

"Sweet and fast Mister!" Says the baker as he handed Cassata a box of chocolates after he paid. Cassata puts the box of chocolates in his pocket and starts making his way back to his lover.

"Have a wonderful Valentine!"

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Cassata comes back.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oooh, I kinda like this hairclip! It has a bunny, so cute!"

"........." Cassata stares at that hairclip, looking really reluctant.

Pizza caught his expression and slumps his shoulders slightly.

"But umm.. It's okay if you don't like it! We can always choose other things!" Pizza added on, not wanting to push Cassata to do something he doesn't like as he puts the hairclip back.

Cassata stares at his lover.

Then ruffles his hair, taking the hairclips to the cashier to buy.

Pizza looks with a blank expression. He was certain his lover didn't want it. But he bought it.

Cassata walks to Pizza, clipping his side with the rabbit hairclip.

"There we go."

Cassata clips one on his hair as well.

"Now we have a couple item." Cassata grins.

Pizza caught speechless and touched by his lover, gives him a big tight hug.

* * *

The duo went for a dinner and head back to their room to rest.

Both of them sitting on their bed side by side with Pizza resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Thanks for going with my whims. I have a lovely Valentine today because of you." Pizza confess.

"Well then, now that I've fulfilled your desire, can you fulfill mines?"

Pizza sits up properly and looks at Cassata.

"Of course!! What do you want?" Pizza readily replies.

Cassata put his hand into his pocket, taking out a small box of chocolate.

"It's store-bought though, but will you accept my valentine chocolate?"

Pizza's eyes went hot with tears.

"Yes!!" Pizza takes the box with both of his hands, opening the box and pops a chocolate into his mouth.

The sweet and rich taste of cocoa fills his mouth.

"Mmmmm!"

"Is it that good?" Cassata asks.

"Mhm-hmm! Come try some!" Pizza gives the box to his lover.

"I don't really like sweet things but... Guess I'll try some."

The next moment, Pizza not anticipating this, eyes open wide.

Cassata moves in to kiss Pizza.

"It sure taste like chocolate. If it's this taste, I might just be addicted to it." Cassata licks his lip, tasting the chocolate from the earlier kiss.

Pizza flushes with red.

"I didn't mean to try  _that_!"

Cassata chuckles, placing his arm around his lover and move them closer.

"Me too. I have lovely Valentine because of you."

Pizza smiles.

"Hehe, let's spend Valentine again next year, the year after, and the many more years to come!"

"Yeah, let's."

The couple continues to sit close together, enjoying every seconds moments to spend their Valentine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing lately because I'm stuck thinking of what to write, and when I've got an idea, I got busy with work and fell sick. Thanks for patiently waiting for new stories! :D


End file.
